mystarafandomcom-20200216-history
Ja'lian Alatáriel
Ja'lian Alatáriel is a Mage, and experienced mercenary and treasure hunter. She is kindhearted, and will only accept contracts on people who deserve it. Background Early History Ja'lian was the only daughter of Zath'an and Merrill Alatáriel, of a nomadic clan of Elves from a different Plane. Her Mother was an accomplished Mage, Her Father a skilled Warrior. They died in a battle defending her Clan when she was just a few weeks old. Found to have great magic potential, she was then raised and trained from then on by her parent's friend and skilled mage, Velanna Eth'ari. And so began her training in the mystic arts. Velanna quickly discovered that this young absent-minded girl was a natural Mage, and a quick learner. Ja'lian's curiosity and desire to learn was insatiable, she learned anything and everything Velanna could teach her. Velanna, realizing that there are times when magic would not be enough defend oneself, had a warrior from the clan teach Ja'lian how to use a halberd and a sword. Her mage's staff has a blade attached to one end for utilization of this skill. Exile Then one fateful day, Ja'lian's insatiable curiosity brought about disaster. On a walk through the forest around the place where her clan had made camp, she came across a mysterious stranger, who gave her a spellbook containing many rare spells that her mentor had either never heard of, or had never told Ja'lian about. Ja'lian hurried off to her tent, eager to begin trying out new spells from the spellbook. She came across a spell for summoning an elemental, highly curious, she performed it, summoning an enormous Earth Elemental, which Ja'lian was completely unprepared to control. The crazed Elemental proceeded to murder the majority of the clan, before Velanna was able to banish the beast. Horrified, Ja'lian ran to her friend and mentor, confessing everything. Velanna, equally horrified at what her young charge had done, turned her over to the remaining leaders of the clan for judgement. The leaders of the clan exiled Ja'lian for what she had done. Accident or not, she had caused the deaths of most of the clan, and every survivor hated her. Road to Mystara Ja'lian was completely unprepared to be thrust into the open world on her own, as the majority of her time has been spent learning or practicing her magic, she knew little of the cultures of different races, even her own race, outside of her clan. Having no idea where she should go next, she began wandering around, no possessions to her name save her staff, a magical bag of holding, and the spellbook that had caused all this trouble. When on the road, she was set upon by a band of raiders. The raiders had seen a young, harmless elf girl, and were completely unprepared for what came next. Ja'lian wiped them out, using her spells to cut each and every one of them down. The raiding band was one that was moderately successful, and upon searching the bodies, she found much useful survival gear, and a sizable amount of coin. Stowing her newly found treasures in her bag of holding, she continued down the road. Eventually she came upon the port city of Amaranthine, where she stowed away on a ship. Arriving at Mystara During the voyage, the ship, as so many other before, found its way to Mystara. There Ja'lian disembarked, feeling drawn to this place. The crew of the ship, frightened and superstitious, sailed away as quickly as they could. There, she met the crew of the Unlawful Entry, who she befriended. The Navi-magi of the Unlawful Entry, Rotty, offered to finish her training and help her to be able to summon Elementals without endangering those around her, and so she joined the crew of the Unlawful Entry. 30 Years in another Plane A few weeks into her training with Rotty, they were drinking and conversing in the Royal Oak Tavern, as was their regular thing, when suddenly, a rift opened beneath Ja'lian, and she was sucked in, falling screaming through the void. She fell for what seemed like days, before she finally reached the other plane. She quickly discovered it was quite similar to the Mystaran plane, with some differences. As Ja'lian exited the rift, several Voidspawn followed her out of the rift before it closed, and attacked her. She lost her eye during the battle, and she would have lost her life as well, but for a small band of adventurers nearby that saw the rift, and came to investigate. They saved her just in the nick of time. Grateful, Ja'lian journeyed with them for several years, the mage and the wizard of the group completing her training. Eventually, after many adventures and battles, Ja'lian set off on her own, determined to find her way back her home plane. She searched for several years for a method of returning to this plane, since planar-travel was almost unheard of on that plane. So she looked for a portal, a plane-travelling spell, a magical source of power large enough to duplicate the effect of the original rift. Finding none on her search of several years, She gave up, became a mercenary and a treasure hunter, for many years. Return to Mystara Then out of the blue, a strange old man came up to Ja'lian, who after handing her a slip of paper, died right then and there. She read the piece of paper he had given her, lo and behold, there was a spell for planar travel. She used the spell, and was finally able to return to Mystara, to find that though 30 years had gone by for her on that plane, it had only been a few minutes in Mystara. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Planeswalkers Category:Treasure Hunters